dom4fandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics
Under Construction The idea behind this page is to have a long list of brief explanations of various game mechanics which then link to a more in depth article. See http://dota2.gamepedia.com/Mechanics for an example of this format. Links within the descriptions on this page can link to subheadings within their respective main articles. Object of the game There are multiple ways to win Dominions 4. During the process of setting up your game you are given the option (near the end) to choose what the winning conditions will be. The following options are presented: Conquer all - This option is pretty self-explanatory, but basically you win the game by making every opponent lose the game (which there are multiple ways for that to happen). Victory by Thrones of Ascension - This option allows you to then choose a number of thrones to be placed throughout the map as well as the ascension points necessary to win. Basically the way this option works is that there are thrones dispersed throughout the map in random provinces. You decide how many of which types of thrones are placed on the map. When you conquer a province with a throne of ascension then you can order your commander (must be a pretender, prophet, or level 3 priest) to go and claim the throne. When you claim a throne you are given ascension points equal to the level of that throne. If it's a level 1 throne then you get 1 point, level 2 is 2 points and level 3 is 3 points. When setting up the game you decide how many of each level of thrones there will be throughout the map and you also decide how many ascension points a god must have in order to win the game. You lose the points you got from a throne if it is claimed by someone else. Victory by victory points - This option is very similar to Victory by thrones of ascension. You have to take over provinces that have been randomly chosen as "victory provinces". In setting up the game you choose how many of each level of province there is throughout the map. When you conquer a victory province you get victory points equal to its level (you don't have to claim any throne or anything just conquer the province). A player wins when they get at least the number of victory points that was decided upon in the game setup. One extra option you can select for this victory is to allow each capitol to be a level 1 victory province giving each player 1 victory point to begin with. You lose the points you got from a province if it is conquered by someone else. Victory by victory points (cumulative) - This option is exactly like Victory by victory points except that instead of having victory points as long as you own the provinces you gain the victory points according to the provinces you have each summer and they accumulate over time. For example if you own 2 level 1 victory provinces and summer comes then you will gain 2 victory points. If the victory provinces are then taken from you, you will still have 2 victory points. If you then manage to take one of those victory provinces back and the next summer comes then you will gain another victory point and be at 3 victory points. Victory by dominion - This option depends highly on your dominion. In the setup you decide on a certain dominion score that must be reached in order to win the game. When a province is converted by your dominion then it can give anywhere from 11 to 20 dominion points depending on some different factors. If you lose all dominion in a province then you no longer receive dominion points from it. This option is not cumulative so you must have the necessary dominion points all at once rather than accumulating them over time. Victory by provinces - This option allows you to select a number of provinces required to win during your setup. In the game the victor is the first player to own that many provinces at one time. Victory by research - This option is all about your magical research. Before the game you decide a certain number of research points that must be attained. In the game each time you research you gain a certain number of research points. Once a player reaches the predetermined number of research points that they have researched throughout their entire game they will win. Still need a concept of simultaneous turns and turn resolution sequence. Dominion ''Dominion is the representation of your Pretender's influence in individual provinces - shown as black and white candles, representing enemy and friendly dominion respectively. Pretenders, prophets, disciples, thrones and temples can all spread dominion passively, and preaching and blood-sacrifice can actively spread dominion. All sources of dominion spread require a 'temple check', which is a chance equal to 50% + 5% for every point of 'dominion strength' - which is equal to your Pretender's starting dominion strength, plus 1 for every 5 temples built. When all of a nation's friendly dominion is lost, that nation loses the game due to 'domkill'. High dominion increases the spread of scales and gives extra bonuses to certain nations. Economy '' Including income, upkeep, population growth, unrest, forts and admin. Provinces with a fortress must be sieged before they can be taken. Movement Linking to sneaking, flying. Quick explanation of how armies are moved by their commanders, units without a commander do not move. Units Blurb including links to national units and their requirements, summoned units, independent units, mercenaries, expenses, upkeep. Weapons and armour also. Units are differentiated by Attributes or stats, a set of numeric values which every unit has and which details their basic function, and by Special Abilities or traits, which provide functional quirks to units. Commanders Short explanation including links to leadership, thugs, super combatants, assassins. Combat Combat occurs when two opposing, detected forces (Player vs Player, Player vs Independant) occupy the same province. If one side or both are undiscovered (ie; one/both sides are entirely composed of stealthy units) then combat will not occur. Units are given orders beforehand through the Army Setup screen, and apart from these pre-battle orders are uncontrollable during the fight. The two sides then attempt to engage in combat, the attacking force starting on the left and the defenders on the right, by moving into the melee, firing projectiles or casting magic. A series of rolls are thrown to resolve attacks. Most battles are generally not fought to the last man, instead one side routes when they fail morale checks or all their commanders are slain. Magic Blurb including links to magic rituals and combat magic. Also mages, pretender design, empowerment, gem economy (including site searching within that article). Also a link and description of blood economy and mention of blood hunting. Communions. Also forging for thugs and super combatants.